The present invention relates to a bit for horses, comprising a bit bar with terminal through-bores for receiving rings or ring-like elements for fixing the reins.
Numerous different horse bit constructions are known. All these bits have in common a bit bar, which is constructed in one piece or in two pieces and in the latter case the two bit bar pieces are interconnected by means of an articulation or chain. At their outer ends they have through-bores for receiving rings, to which the reins are fixed. These bit bars are made from metallic materials, such as iron, with the advantage that on placing the bit in the horse's mouth, the latter is at body temperature, whereas the bit is a cold object, so that the initial reaction of many horses is unfavourable thereto. Thus, in the case of external temperatures below 0.degree. C., it is necessary to warm the bit, so that it is roughly at mouth temperature. Bit bars made from rubber-coated steel or iron members or wires also have disadvantages, in that they are subject to high abrasion, which has a disadvantageous effect on the behaviour of the horse.